Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: Start
Aether sat on the ground meditating. "They'll be arriving any minute now," said Miriam. "I know," said Aether with his eyes still closed. "I can sense them." The different people taking part in the S-Class trial arrived on the island. Theia set foot on the island with a huge grin on her face. The sunlight seemed to radiate as much as her smile did, as she walked towards the two mages. "Hey there you two! Looks like I am the first one here! Well, you know what they say, 'the early bird gets the worm'! Well, I am super excited to get this started, I want to test out my strength and do you guys proud. So are we going to wait for the other contestants to arrive before we start? I hope they get here soon, I'm ready to shine!" Theia says with an overwhelming eagerness, quite opposite of the calm energy of Aether. Aether opened his eyes and smiled. "Why hello Theia. It's nice to see you. You're the first one to arrive. But where is your partner?" "Oh, you know Seraph. He can be pretty lazy sometimes; I couldn't even must him awake this morning for some sunrise training! I mean, who doesn't want to wake up with the sun; it's beautiful!" Theia cheerfully says as she closes her eyes to feel the sun's warmth on her skin. She opens her eyes and smiles, "But don't worry Master, he should be here soon. He wouldn't miss this." Jacob arrived on the island while trying to hide his face with his hat. As he set foot on the ground. "My, hello Master, Miriam, and hello to you to Theia; hope I am not too early. I am ready to start, just waiting for Vant to arrive and then, let the show begin." "Hello Jacob, it's good to see you," said Aether as he rose to his feet. "Now I just have to wait for the next ten candidates to arrive." Sykushi dramatically arrived using his lightning magic to suddenly appear among the gathering mages. As Kyshira arrived not too long afterward, wearing a fox mask on her face, Sykushi was also wearing a mask as they were often called the masked duo due to Sykushi's mask making hobby "Well it appears I have made the most dramatic entrance of my competitors." "Oh Sykushi, you know how to make an entrance, don't you." Theia giggled. "Nice to see you again, you too Kyshira. Are you guys excited for this? It should be so much fun to have all these friends here fighting it out for the title of S-Class!" Theia said, bouncing up and down with excitement. Jacob replied. Maybe all of us will become S-Class. He said with a small smile on his face. Chase was the next to arrive on the island, on the back of a pegasus made of wind. Once safely on the island, the pegasus disappeared, and Chase walked calmly over to the gathered mages. This is quite a lot of people. I hope the Dark Disposal Squad is capable of keeping everything in check. He thinks, and he moves to stand next to Theia. Unlike Theia, who was surrounded by an aura of bright happiness, Chase was surrounded in a rather dark cloud. He wasn't particularly angry about anything, nor annoyed, but this trial has him standing on edge. He's excited about, don't get him wrong, but the thought of having to battle for a title is less than appealing. Aren't these my guildmates? How is this any different than a dark guild? His conscious is creating a deep frown along Chase's face, and his eyebrows knit together. "Chase, you're competing too? How amazing!" Theia said and gives Chase a big hug. "Aww come on Chase, don't be so gloomy! This is going to be fun, so let's see a smile!" Theia says as she pokes his cheek repeatedly. Theia's loud and cheerful voice breaks him out of his reverie, and he turns his head a to look at her. When she wraps her arms around his torso, he goes still for a moment, before replicating the action. "Well, of course I'm competing," He says matter-of-factly, turning his face away to look at the competition. That's when he cheek is repeatedly attacked by Theia's finger, and he holds back a grumble, but she still incessantly jabs him. He finally gives in with a small sigh, and flashes a smile, his eyes crinkling a bit at the corners. "Satisfied?" He asks, his voice lighter though his lips fall back into a slight scowl. "I'm sure she's very satisfied," said William, flying onto the island with his feet made of wind. "Hello partner, I look forward to completing this trial with you." Chase turns to face the new voice, and before he even sees him, he knows its William. Not that he shouldn't know who it is since he is his guildmate and his teammate. "I look forward to working with you as well." He says, and his voice tells of volumes of gratitude. William being on his team, at least for the first part of the trial, will give him a huge advantage, and Chase is definitely going to take advantage of this great opportunity. Marekō floated down from the sky yawning. "Okay this is a nice island sorry I'm late I decided to fly around the Island a little and got lost on my way back to this spot. Marekō seemed to be releasing his aura slightly but his Aura seemed a little different though. " And, hello everyone been a long month hasn't it?" Along with Marekō was his new partner, Nekomata who quietly descended and waited for the other's to come. A couple of minutes later, a tall man appeared near the island as he literally walked on water; or rather was walking on the surface of water like it was solid ground as slowly plodded towards the island. Arriving on the edge of the island, he shouted, "Jesus has arrived, bitches!"'' as he let out a big grin and continued walking. The man removed his panama hat, to reveal his crimson hair and palish skin. The man brushed his long hair backwards and revealed himself to be Seraph Kinmichi. "Yosh, Theia! When did you get here?" he questioned Theia as he approached her. "It's about time you get here Seraph! I got here long ago, no help to you silly." Theia says as she huffs. "But I am so glad you are here, are you ready to show off how strong the Volsunga team members are? Let's be sure to shine!" She says and gives Seraph a big hug, smiling widely that her partner finally showed up. "''Oi, stop it---" replied Seraph as he almost choked during his sentece and blushed as Theia hugged him. "Yeah, let's do our best!" he said and smiled back at her. "Yosh! Finally, it is time! I am going to beat William!"'' "''What about the others?" questions Nekomata as he looks at Seraph. "What ABOUT the OTHERS?" "You cocky, son of a gun! You'll never change..." Vant arrived on the island by coming from under water using his magic. The moment he got out of the water he was dry even though he was in water. Vant went to see Aether. " Hello master, sorry it took so long to arrive. Hope I didn't leave Jacob waiting. I'm ready to begin these trials when we are ready to go." Vant said as he was popping his neck. Oliver finally arrived at the island by using his Crystal Dragon's Roar as a rocket and lands on the island. He straighten up his jacket and walks up to the group. " i am here.." Oliver said as he was waiting for his partner. "Seraph not caring for others isn't new Nekomata you should know this better then anyone" Mareko says as he walks over eating an apple. "especially since he is the most arrogant being alive the dumbass his arrogance is gonna be his downfall one day I know it". "So who had the bright idea of "Eat an apple while pointing fingers, so you'd be a greater asshole"?" replied Seraph. "You wanna go a couple of rounds, stinky black crow?" Akira walked onto the island looking cocky as ever , he looked over the others and smirked." This is gonna be so easy to win " he said cockily before walking up to Oliver ."I'm here " he said to Oliver. "Alright now that we're all here it's time to get the trial started." Behind him the foliage moved revealing six paths. "Each pair will travel down one of these paths. You will face a member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, who have generously agreed to be proctors during this exam. One of these proctors will also be our guild ace and my mother, Miriam Cade. Each pair will need to defeat their proctor in battle in order to advance. I've already chosen your paths. Akira and Oliver will get path one; Jacob and Vant will get path two; Sykushi and Kyshira will get path three; Seraph and Theia will get path four; William and Chase will get path five; and Marekō and Nekomata will get path six. Anymore questions?" No, we're good. Thank you master. replied Jacob " let's get this trial going. I need to see how far I have grown. " Vant said as he was rubbing his neck. " ..may you all do your best. You as well Akira.." Oliver said as he was getting his head in the game. Chase shakes his head at Aether's question and walks over to the path he and William have been designated. He looks to his partner and gives a slight smile. "I don't doubt we will be the first to finish this trial," He says confidently, his words meant to be more of a challenge than anything degrading. He's loud enough to be heard if someone were to be listening though he doesn't shout it in order to be noticed. He's confident in his and William's abilities but also acknowledges his guildmates strength as well. "That's all the rules? Cool!" says Theia. She then skips over to path four, and turns back to her partner to say, "Alright Seraph, it's time to get serious, let's show these guys what we are made of! Come on, slow poke, let's go!" Electricity jolted from Sykushi's finger tips "I have but one question are these Dark Mage Disposal squad mages strong?" Although the electricity did not shock anyone they did add to the dramatics of his question as Kyshira spoke to her fellow guild mates "Good luck in your matchups comrades! We'll see you guys in the finales!" Kyshira was ready as ever but they both waited for Sykushi's question to be answered before heading onto their path. Aether simply smiled. "You'll find out soon enough how strong they are. I wouldn't have paired you up if they were weak." " best of luck Vant. Do not dare lose. " Oliver said in a cold tone. " same to you crystal dragon slayer. See you in the finals. " Vant retorted as he show his fist and his determination grin. Don't forget we are also going to see each others in the finals Vant. Jacob said with a bit of humour in his voice. " right. Don't lose okay? " Vant retorted back to jacob. Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Gunfire